The Power of NEO!
by Naga sake
Summary: An adaptation of the Mettaton Neo fight from Undertale (with a few upgrades).


**THE POWER OF NEO!**

The Ruins ran empty, Snowden went silent, Hotland went cold, The Core was cleared, but all hope was not lost! Asgore might have been unresponsive, but there was one hero the whole underground knew of, a symbol of hope, a hero made for this express purpose!

As the human entered the dimly lit hallway, a TV broadcast started playing to the true lab. A dark room, with a few dim lights pointing to a stage in the center, and on that stage sat Mettaton. The human approached the stage, knife at the ready, and Mettaton began his monologue

"My, my. So you've finally arrived! After our first meeting I realized something gastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but humanity as well! Now that wont work at all. Other monsters thought that you wanted us dead! No, you're much worse than that, you want to kill everything. Monsters, humans, all of them, gone forever.

Alphys told me to relay your arrival to Asgore, but I couldn't! I knew that if he killed you, and got all the human souls, he'd destroy humanity like you're destroying us! I can't let such mindless violence continue! I am the worlds final hope!"

The stage light got brighter, music started playing.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY FINAL PERFORMANCE, IN TONIGHT'S SHOW: 'ATTACK OF THE KILLER _HUMAN_!' AS MOST MAY KNOW, I WAS ORIGINALLY CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT! BUT THOSE FUNCTIONS WHERE NEVER FULLY REMOVED! AND NOW I WILL FULFILL MY ROLE IN THIS TRAGIC TALE, AND END THE HUMAN'S ONSLAUGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL! ARE YOU READY?! IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Mettaton began to morph. His arms retracting into his body, along with his wheel. Where his wheel used to be protruded two legs! His body opened into four segments that flipped over to reveal a humanoid torso! His arms reappeared, one of which had what seemed to be a lazer cannon of some sort at the end, and a head popped out from the middle. Medium length hair covered his eye for a moment, before he flipped it up, where it stayed spiked up, revealing a glowing pink eye. Putting his legs together and arms to the sides, he bowed his head up to the sky, and wings of shimmering light appeared from his back, as lights began flashing every color, and the music began blaring.

"THE ANGEL ROBOT FIGHTING THE DEVIL CHILD! COME AT ME!"

In the lab, all the monsters gathered around a monitor to watch the battle go down. Alphys, sitting in the corner, biting her finger, simply mumbled "Mettaton Neo...no...we never tested that mode…"

The fallen human ran at Mettaton, knife in hand, and swung! A bright pink blade made of light popped out of Mettaton's blaster, and parried the knife.

" _EN GARDE!"_

Mettaton leaned back, putting the back of his hand to his head, and kicked the human child back, looking fabulous while doing so! His blade retracted back and he aimed his lazer cannon at the human, letting out three shots! But the human was quick, getting up and jumping out of the way of all three shots, zigzagging left and right. The human lunged forward, plunging their knife into Mettaton's cold, hard chassis, before quickly removing it and attempting to stab again.

Mettaton jumped back before the human could land the second hit, flying high into the air. "You want drama?! YOU WANT BLOODSHED?! HOW ABOUT YOUR OWN!?" Mettaton swooped down, blade at the ready, and stabbed the human straight through the stomach, skewering them, and flying high in the air with them still on his blade of light. An attack like that would kill a normal person, but the fallen child had DETERMINATION beyond compare.

Back at the lab, a lion monster yelled out "YEAH METTATON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Despite not being able to hear the cheer, Mettaton felt invigorated.

Mettaton held the child high. "DIE FOUL CREATURE! AND LET MY PEOPLE LIVE FREE OF FEAR!" Mettaton swung his blade down, throwing the child to the ground! _THUD!_ He tried to follow up by firing blaster shots down, but the human rolled out of the way before attempting to jump up and swing at Mettaton, but they couldn't reach him.

"WHEN YOU ARE GONE, AND THE UNDERGROUND IS SAFE, I WILL BE REGARDED AS A HERO, AND LOVED BY ALL!"

Mettaton began flying back and forth, dipping down to shoot at the human, who was only able to dodge a select few of the shots, getting hit and damaged by almost every one. The fourth time, the human jumped up and grabbed Mettaton's leg, being carried up with him into the air.

The human began frantically stabbing into the extremedy, again and again and again, the sound of crushing and cutting metal could be heard over the music. Mettaton tried to bat the human off, but there wasn't much he could do while he was trying to fly. The human stabbed hole after hole into Mettaton's leg. The human eventually began violently rocking and thrashing about, sending Mettaton off his flight course, and eventually, breaking his leg off. Mettaton let out a blaster burst as the human fell, but when the human hit the ground, they did a safety roll, turning their downward momentum into forward momentum and getting out of the way of the shot.

"WHO NEEDS LEGS WHEN YOU HAVE WINGS!" Mettaton put his arms in an X formation in front of him before throwing them in front of him. From the shadows of the foggy room appeared 12 mini megatons, flying with jet propulsion from the bottom, holding bombs! They flew at the human. The human was easily able to bob and weave out of the way, but that wasn't what they were aiming for. After crashing into the ground behind the human, the bombs went off, burning the human and sending them to the ground. Mettaton shot at the devil child while they were down!

Mettaton could feel it in his heart. Everyone was counting on him! Everyone believed in him! They were scared, hopeless, but he restored their hope! He would be the hero the world needed!

The human began to stand up. Mettaton landed back on the stage, on one leg, but balanced by his wings. "YOU HAVE NOTHING, HUMAN! NO HOME WITH THEM, NO HOME WITH US! YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR FUN! I HAVE MY PEOPLE CHEERING ME ON! I HAVE MY FRIENDS, even those you've taken, BEHIND _ME_!"

The human ran at mettaton, swinging their bloody knife! Mettaton moved out of the way of two hits using his wings to pull himself. "YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US, HUMAN?" The human swung one last time, this time mettaton didn't dodge. He leaned into it, taking the hit on purpose. While he was close, he as well stabbed the human with his sword of light. "I'M WILLING TO DIE HERE IF IT MEANS THEY'RE SAFE!"

The Human tried to pull away from Mettaton, but his sword went all the way through the human, and was angled up, so they couldn't move. Mettaton proceeded to punch the human in the head over and over with their free hand. The human couldn't escape, so they just tried stabbing at Mettaton, but he didn't care, they just both kept going, until the human couldn't take it anymore, and tried to stab at Mettaton's blaster! Mettaton realized without it, this fight would be over fast, so he kicked the human off his blade, and did a backflip into the air, where he stayed, flying there.

Back at the lab, the whole of the underground (though only in the dozens by now) was cheering."METTATON! METTATON! METTATON!"

Mettaton spoke to the human. "I CAN FEEL THEM! EVERYONE'S HEARTS BEATING AS ONE! EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM ANY LONGER, HUMAN! IF YOU KILL ME, SO BE IT! I WILL MAKE SURE I AM YOUR LAST LIFE TAKEN!"

Mettaton started charging up his blaster. Right as it seemed he was about to fire it, the human moved. Mettaton had this planned, though, and dive-bombed right towards the human, and fired a bright pink lazer! The human was engulfed in it, and their skin boiled and charred.

The human, holding on to dear life, pulled out a hot dog, and ate it. Mettaton was disgusted, not only at the fallen child's continued presence, but for the disgusting things they put in their body. The human seemed better, and began again swinging at Mettaton. The first stat hit, but Mettaton kicked the human, before they both jumped back, getting distance.

Mettaton got an alert, **[BATTERY LEVEL 10% REDUCE POWER USAGE OR RISK SHUTDOWN]**. He didn't have much time. He had to turn up the heat, FAST. He pointed to a disco ball at the top of the room, and it turned on, beams of light flying throughout the room. "YOU HAVE POWER, BUT DO YOU HAVE GRACE?!" One of the beams swiped the human, and burned them! Mettaton, still balancing on one leg, fired blaster shot after blaster shot at the human. The human bobbed and weaved as they ran towards Mettaton, still getting hit by some of the shots, and some of the beams of light. But their DETERMINATION was beyond compare, and they refused to die.

The human stabbed at Mettaton again, and he got another alert, **[SYSTEMS EXTREMELY DAMAGED! CORE FUNCTIONS MAY NOT PROPERLY WORK! SEEK REPAIRS!]**. Mettaton just took the attacks, though. The human kept stabbing and mettaton just stood there. He realized that there was no way he could make it out of this alive, and the human would likely live to see another day. "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO STOP YOU, BUT EVERY SECOND YOU SPEND FIGHTING ME, IS ANOTHER LIFE SPARED FROM YOUR EVIL WILL!"

Mettaton bent down and headbutted the human, temporarily dazing them. Mettaton turned a dial on his chest. **[SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. ABILITY LIMITERS DEACTIVATED]** "YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES, HUMAN! TWO MINUTES BEFORE I DETONATE, AND TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

Alphys saw this from her lab, and so did the others. "Mettaton...No...You can't- you- if you die here...Oh god!"

Mettaton put everything he had on full blast! The music got louder, the lights got brighter, the beams from the disco ball faster, mini Mettatons with bombs flying all around, with a fog machine to top it all off. All of Mettaton's wounds glowed with a bright pink light, his wings burned brighter than the sun. "NOW HUMAN, YOU HAVE NO HOPE! WE WILL I DIE HERE, AND THE WORLD WILL BE SAVED! I AM THE LAST HOPE FOR THE UNDERGROUND, AND I _**WILL**_ GIVE MY LIFE TO SAVE THEM!"

Metaton flew at the human with the fury of a thousand suns, and stabbed them right through the stomach! Mettaton continued flying, pinning the human too a wall! The human tried to stab at Mettaton's blaster, but he pulled away before the human could, kicked the human in the stomach, and jumped back, flying through the air, avoiding his minions, and the light of the disco ball.

 **[1:35]**

The human landed on the ground, with their undying DETERMINATION they continued on, running across the stage. They bobbed and weaved, and avoided the bombs, but got hit by the lights one time, burning them more. The human jumped into the air and stabbed at Mettaton! Mettaton leaned to the left and burned the human on his wing! THe human fell to the ground, and as Mettaton fired at them, the human rolled out of the way.

 **[1:08]**

"ATTACK ME ALL YOU WANT, HUMAN! AS LONG AS I CAN LAST ANOTHER MINUTE, IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

The human got back up and stabbed Mettaton in the stomach, his cold metal body now looking like a christmas ham. Mettaton simply grabbed the child with his one hand, and held them above his head. A mini Mettaton came over and threw a bomb at the child, before the child started stabbing Mettaton's hand. He just held the child there, as the lights from the disco ball burned the child, and the mini-Mettatons attacked. Mettaton's grip tightened more and more, until the human severed Mettaton's hand right off his arm. As the child landed, Mettaton kicked them in the stomach!

 **[0:40]**

Mettaton thought, ' _Every single hit counts! With how DETERMINED this human is, it'll take more than the explosion alone to kill them'_. The human continued, running towards megaton with knife in hand, just walking through the lasers, though they still attempted to dodge the exploding robots. The music was deafening. The human slid at the last second and sweeped Mettaton's leg. Mettaton fell to the Ground, and the child continued to stab at Mettaton's back.

"GO AHEAD AND STAB ME, HUMAN! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I CAN- _GAH_ -BEAR THE PAIN!"

 **[0:30]**

"FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD, I KNEW YOU WELL! HOW IRONY STRIKES OUR TRAGIC HERO! LOOKING UP TO A PERSON, ONLY TO BE STRUCK DOWN BY THEM! THOUGH OUR HEROES SACRIFICE IS NOT IN VAIN! THEIR SUFFERING WILL LEAD TO A PARADISE UP ABOVE FOR ALL THOSE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND! BABYLON HAS FALLEN! IT HAS BECOME A DWELLING FOR DEMONS! BUT ABOVE, THE DEMON SHALL NEVER SEE THE SUN!"

 **[SELF-DESTRUCTION COMMENCING!]**

Mettaton had a smile on his face as the explosion began. The room was engulfed in a blinding white light, the cameras, and lights, and mini Megatons all broke. Everyone in the lab gasped! When the smoke cleared, Mettaton was nothing but a pile of crap metal, his very SOUL being destroyed in the process of the explosion, and the human...Well the human lay charred and scarred, but sadly, not dead. The underground's last symbol of hope had been defeated, and the human, bloodied and scarred, knife in hand, continued on.


End file.
